


Fragments - Star Wars

by Kaelyan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaelyan/pseuds/Kaelyan
Summary: Recueil de drabbles du collectif NoName dont le but est d'écrire 100 mots en 7 minutes à partir d'un mot fourni par un participant. Un texte par chapitre. Attention à chaque note d'auteur ! Multi-persos, multi-pairings, multi-rating.





	1. Rouage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages de « Star Wars » appartiennent à leurs propriétaires et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.
> 
> Date : 11 mars 2018  
> Genre : Drama  
> Rating : K  
> Thème : Rouage (Blue Wendigo)  
> Nombre de mots : 105

* * *

Kit était doué. Ce n'était pas pour rien que Yoda l'avait prit comme padawan.

Il avait gravi les échelons, pour finir Maître et Membre du Conseil.

Pourtant, il y avait une chose qu'il n'avait jamais sue. Où il avait toujours échoué. Comprendre son maître.

Yoda était un être complexe, et les rouages de son esprit ne fonctionnaient pas comme ceux des autres.

Alors quand il lui dit "Que la Force soit avec Toi, mon ancien Padawan", lorsque Kit partit arrêter Palpatine, il est une fois encore frustré de ne pas comprendre la lueur dans ses yeux.

Il comprend trop tard que c'était de la peur.

* * *

 


	2. Débouler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date : 17 mai 2018  
> Genre : romance  
> Rating : K+  
> Thème : débouler (Flo'wTralala)  
> Nombre de mots : 102

* * *

Ahsoka ne savait pas comment Kit et elle se débrouillaient... Mais à un moment, toutes leurs missions se passaient de la même manière. Se libérer de là où on les avait emprisonnés, se faufiler discrètement, échapper à leurs poursuivants, débouler dans un hangar et se sauver à bord d'un vaisseau quelconque.

Et, il fallait être honnête, elle aimait ça. Le frisson, l'adrénaline... elle pourrait avoir peur pour le Nautolan, mais il savait se battre et elle avait confiance.

Mais si elle aimait sa vie de Jedi, elle adorait quand qu'ils se retrouvaient dans un endroit discret et qu'ils prenaient juste le temps de s'aimer.

* * *

 


	3. Maladresse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date : 18 mai 2018  
> Genre : romance  
> Rating : K+  
> Thème : maladresse (Lanae's World)  
> Nombre de mots : 106

* * *

Dès qu' _il_  apparaissait, Ahsoka devenait d'une maladresse incroyable. Et ça ne s'arrangeait pas avec les années qui passaient, même si elle était adulte désormais.

Elle ferma les yeux, désespérant de se trouver ailleurs.

"Tout va bien ?" demanda une voix chaude, alors qu'une main se posait sur son épaule.

Elle rougit violemment et se détourna, se contentant de hocher la tête, absolument incapable de  _lui_  faire face.

Puis elle se baissa pour ramasser le cadre photo brisé qu'elle avait fait tomber en sursautant, lorsqu' _il_  était rentré dans sa chambre.

.

Si elle avait su à quel point il la trouvait craquante, elle aurait sûrement été moins maladroite...

* * *

 


End file.
